Brittle Souls
by SkittlesStar25
Summary: Ellie was always forgotten and left in the dark to slowly whither down to nothing. Nobody was there to save her...until someone came along. An unlikely couple in my eyes...Crellie fic. PG13 for language and references of self-mutalation
1. Broken

**_Brittle Souls_**

A/N: Ok this is a Crellie fic. I had never thought about this couple before, but for some reason I found it as an interesting couple. It seemed like I could actually picture something like this...even though I prefer Cranny. I despise Crash. I mean it seems like they're going to be together forever, but if I had my way they would never date again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi...and you best believe if I did that I would have a lot of money and I would live in a huge mansion with all the guys and I wouldn't be writing these fics.

---------------------------------

This was never a thought that entered her head, but after it happened it was all she could think about. The smell of his hair, the way he knew just how to smile at just the right time, he was perfect. Flawless in her eyes. Although she could never tell him that. He wouldn't understand because of who he was. He was always overwhelmed in his problems and now with this one he's wrapped around nothing, but his girlfriend.

She tossed back her fiery red hair as a single strand fell into her face. She tried blowing it back, but she was unsuccessful.

_'Oh well, I'm not impressing anyone anyway.'_

Quickly she grabbed her keys, backpack, and lunch and headed out the door. As the fierce wind blew she hugged her jacket tighter to her frail body. The walk to school wasn't a long one, but with the cold, her pale cheeks were flushed. She walked into school and was greeted with a blast of hot air. The heat felt good on her cold skin and she secretly smiled. Nobody had seen her smile in a long time, it was as if things had changed so dramatically over the past few months.

She walked over to her locker and spun the combination. She emptied her pack and tossed in her lunch before someone tapped her on the shoulder. Her mind wandered as she though of who it might be. Her heart pounded at a million miles an hour as she turned with eager eyes. It was Ashley. Her eyes turned back to the sorrow-some depressing chestnut that they use to be. Secretly she hated her, but she put on a fake plastic smile as Ashley began to speak.

"Hey El, what's up? How was your weekend?"

_'Oh you mean besides wishing I was someone else, getting dumped by my boyfriend that I didn't really love, and cutting myself over and over? Just peachy.'_

I couldn't say that because then she would go into that whole "you shouldn't cut yourself" and "Sean wasn't good enough for you anyway" and blah blah blah...I just didn't wanna deal with it. So I just calmly answered her question.

" It was fine. How was yours?"

That was my first mistake. She began to go on and on about her boyfriend and how good he was to her and where they went and all this bullshit that I could care less about. Listening to her never-ending weekend story I realize being me sucks. I'm lonely, depressed, and I don't have anyone to help me. Ash, she's got plenty of friends, a loving boyfriend, and she's not depressed anymore. What it would be like to be her for just a day.

"Anyway, so Craig is meeting me at my locker soon so I'll see you later okay?"

I shook myself out of my daze and nodded, "Yea, I'll see you."

As she walked away I wiped the smile right off my face and continued rummaging through my locker. I found a picture of me and Sean and sneered. He broke up with me for the "cause" girl, Emma. She's such a loser. It doesn't matter anyway because I didn't care about him. I took the picture and crumbled it in my hand and tossed it to the ground. I shadow fell over my locker, 'It's probably Ash,' I thought as I turned to see Craig Manning smiling at me.

"Hey Ellie." His voice so strong and masculine. I was putty in his hands.

"Hi Craig." I squeaked back. He had on a brown shirt with a red plaid button up shirt over it. He was always gorgeous no matter what he wore, but sadly. He was **Ashley's** boyfriend.

" What's up?" he flashed a beautiful white smile at me and I melted.

"Oh you know, the usual. Sitting at home feeling miserable for myself and snapping my rubber band."

He frowned, "You sure you're okay Ellie? It sounds like you could use someone to hang with."

I shook my head, "Of course I'm fine. I have my ferret...well It's mine and Sean's, but I don't think he's coming back for it."

He placed his warm hand on my shoulder, " Look I'm gunna come over after school and we're going to do something...talk or what ever okay?"

I sighed, "Sure Craig. I think I would like that."

"Cool...see you later."

I watched him walk all the way down the hall...right past Ashley without speaking a word. Was something going on? Maybe I should have listened to what she was telling me. Oh well, nobody cares about her...or me for that matter. Except Craig now for some reason, unless Ash put him up to it.....I'll ask him about it later.

I closed my locker and walked down the hall where Ashley stopped me.

"What did Craig say to you?!?" she yelled.

I looked at her funny, "Umm...he asked me what was up and how my weekend was...why?"

She huffed, "Well because he was suppose to meet me at my locker and after he talked to you he just walked right past me!"

"Ouch, that's cold I guess. Would definitely be minus points on my chart if I were you."

Her eyes grew a sympathetic look, "Well, he is after all bipolar. I mean I guess that gives him a right to act the way he does."

I shook my head and continued walking down the hall. I didn't expect Ash to come after me, but she did.

"Ellie wait......I wanna ask you something."

I stopped and turned around, "What ash?"

"Do you...well how do I put this....do you have a crush on...my boyfriend?"

Now because I'm so good at hiding how I feel I bugged out, "Ash! How messed up would that be?! I mean to be crushing my best friends boyfriend! I wouldn't do that."

She sighed with relief, "Ok, because it seems like whenever I bring you up he stares off into space and smiles."

"Umm, eww. Don't worry Ash. I don't have a crush on your boyfriend."

I secretly smiled inside, Craig did think good about me.

"Listen Ash I hafta go now. I need to get to home room early so I can work on my homework that I didn't do."

She smiled, "Ok El, I'll see you later...hopefully by then the whole situation will be figured out."

I put on the happiest fake smile I could find and I walked away. Seconds later the smile was still there....I couldn't believe what Ash had said about Craig.

_'What does this mean? Does he like me? I mean if he does what should I do? I couldn't do something like that to Ash could I?'_

Then I thought about it again,

_'I don't really like Ash so why should I care? Even though she thinks I'm her friend am I really?'_

Oh well....I decided I would worry about that later. I was almost to my home room when I walked passed Emma. She looked like she was reading a letter.

_'Probably something from Sean, her **love**.'_ I thought.

Suddenly she stopped and grabbed my arm.

"Ellie can I talk to you for a second?"

I glared at her and sent her an evil stare.

"I know you don't like me, but can I just say a few things?"

I shouldn't have given her the benefit of the doubt, but I was nice and decided to talk to her.

"Ok what do you want Emma?"

She gave me the letter and told me to read it.

_Emma-_

_Wasaga Beach is so different from Degrassi and hopefully I'll be returning soon. I wanted to ask you if you could do something for me. Could you find out if Ellie hates me because of what happened and how we ended? I never wanted to break her heart, it's just that I followed mine and it led me to you. I still care about Ellie and I wish we could be friends, but I don't think she would agree. Anyway you should come visit soon, tell Jay to drive you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. LOL. Ok well I'll talk to you later._

_-Sean_

I looked at Emma and said, "Ok about this. When you write him back let him know that I'm doing fine and I'm getting over everything. Being friends with him would be hard so I'll have to think about it. I don't hate him completely, but I am a bit upset."

She nodded and began back down the hall, I called her name and she turned around.

"Emma.....thanks."

She smiled and walked away. That was the first civil conversation I've ever had with her, I felt accomplished.

Home room was empty, I guess that's what happens when you arrive 15 minutes early. I heard a bunch of peoples chatter and I rolled my eyes. Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, and Ashley had walked in laughing and talking about only god knows what. I pulled out my homework and pretended to concentrate.

"So anyway I asked him about It and he was like...Me? Like **HER**?!? Are you **CRAZY**! You know I care about you."

They began laughing hysterically at Ashley's comment. I knew exactly what they were talking about. I reached for my wrist and began snapping my rubber-band. They kept laughing and I kept snapping. Soon they realized I was their and the sound of snapping radiated throughout the classroom.

"Um Ellie hun are you okay? That looks like it hurts."

I turned around and glared at all of them.

"I'm fine Paige, don't worry about me. Go wave your pomp pomps or whatever it is you do."

She looked so shocked as she called her clan and they followed her out.

"El, are you ok...like seriously?"

It was Ashley, "Leave me alone Ash. Go hang out with your friends and your boyfriend. He does _"care about you"_ so you should go."

She realized that I knew who she was talking about and quickly left. When no one was around I closed the door and began snapping my band at top speed, never had I been so angry before.

Suddenly there was a knock and someone opened the door. It was Marco.

"Hey El, are you alright? What are you doing in here alone?"

Marco had always been someone I had no trouble talking to, but right now I needed him more than he knew.

"Oh Marco!" I ran into his arms and embraced him. He knew exactly how to handle things, he rubbed my back and my hair.

"Sh, everything is going to be okay Ellie. I know you're strong and whatever it is you can get through it."

I looked at him with my saddened eyes, if he was still straight none of this would have ever happen, but I can't blame my misery on him. I knew that no matter what happened to me Marco would be someone who would always be there for me. Forever and until the end of time. He was a friend I could always count on. I loved him more than I had ever loved anyone.

"Marco everything is so crazy and I need to talk to you."

"Well then sit down and tell me what's going on."

As we sat I explained everything from Craig to Ashley to Paige.

"So I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't stop thinking about him."

Marco smiled, 'I see it is true. I think Ellie Nash is in love with a Mr. Craig Manning."

I playfully punched his arm, "**MARCO**! I need your help."

He laughed and grabbed my hand, "Look El, you're such a great girl. Wonderful, sweet, beautiful, and totally worth more than Craig could handle. I think if you really like him then that's great and I support your decision all the way...but the problem is...well...Craig does have a girlfriend, but....."

He trailed off and I saw him smile. He knew something that I didn't know.

"Marco...what do you know that I don't? Are you hiding something from me?!?"

He looked around as if waiting for someone to save him, "Ok **ok** fine, but you didn't hear it from me okay....A while ago...like last week or something I was talking to Craig and he told me that he thought you were pretty hot or something and then he said if he wasn't dating Ash then you would be his next pick. He said I was lucky because I had you."

A huge smiled crept across my face for the first time in what seemed like years. I hugged Marco and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Marco. I owe you one."

He smirked, "You owe me more than just one. I'm just nice and don't make you pay for it."

"Hey Marco." said a voice behind the door. It was Craig.

I didn't wanna look at him because of what Ashley had said.

"Oh hi Craig. -turning to me- Listen El I gotta get to home room, the bell is gunna ring in like five and I still haven't gotten my books."

"Ok," I smiled, "I'll see you later Marco."

Marco got up and went to talk to Craig and about a minute later Craig walked in.

"Hi Ellie."

"Mmm hi Craig." I tried to pull off the what-do-you-have-to-say-because-I-don't-really-care look, but I failed.

"I guess you talked to Ash huh."

I turned to him, "Oh yea I heard **ALL** about it. Don't worry Craig I won't interfere with you and Ash. You care about her and she cares about you so it's fine."

I turned back to my_ "work"_ and started writing.

"Look I'm sorry about that. What was I suppose to tell her? I mean she **is** my _girlfriend._ So I told her what she wanted to hear."

" But is it what _**YOU **_want to hear Craig?! Do _**you**_ want to hear Ashley's voice for the rest of **_your _**life. Is she really what you want? Because I think you don't know what you want."

Craig looked down, "You're right. I don't know what I want. But the one thing I think I want I can't have."

I looked deeply into his chocolate eyes, " What can't you have Craig?"

"Ellie...what I can't have is..."

-----------------------------------

A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO I didn't! Cliffy! Hellz yea! Anyway let me kno what you thought of this. Was it good? Bad? What about the couple? Kk well plz R&R!


	2. shards of glass cut right through you

A/N: I heard this song and I felt it went good with the situation...no this isn't a song fic, but I may add lyrics here and there so let me know if I should do it again.

Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own Degrassi. But I also don't own the song Breathe No More by Evanescence..... I wish I did though...it's a hot song.

----------------------------------------

RING "Shit. We'll finish this later when I come over ok." He got up and rushed out of the room.

I breathed a deep sigh. 'Damn, I don't wanna wait to find out what he's gunna say.' I was such an impatient person.

Sitting in home room I peered out the window and watched the rain slowly slide down the pane. The rain had always been something that touched me in such a way that I couldn't explain it and now I just wondered so many things.

Ashley walked into home room late as usual and sat next to me. I pulled out my book to try to give her the hint, but she turned and my mouth opened wide. There on her neck was a huge red mark.

'It couldn't be a.....a....'

"Ashley is that a hickey?" I blurted out.

She turned to me and smiled, "Yea, I thought I covered it up, I've been getting so many lately. They're so bright and red. I tell Craig to stop I mean he doesn't understand the looks people have been giving me, but I guess that's what happens when he wants me."

I cringed in disgust, 'God Craig, why Ashley? I mean if it had to be anyone could you have stayed with Manny when you cheated on Ash? It would have been so much better.'

But then I remembered how he was acting, his nice act. It was all just bullshit. There was no part of Craig that cared. I can't believe I fell for it.

I turned away from Ashley and continued looking out the window as the announcements buzzed onto our television. Liberty's annoying voice began blabbing and I began to drift....

------------------------------------

As I sat in wonder I thought about things that never came across my mind and right before I found the true meaning within my deep thought I was brought out of it by the stupid fricken bell.

"Come on Ellie! We're gunna be late for our next class."

I slowly grabbed my books and trudged on to the never-ending day.

The nightmare didn't cease as Ashley and Paige chatted about her older boyfriend and Ashley's red mark.

"It's so bright hun..I don't think even the darkest concealer can hide that one."

She laughed and looked in my direction, I turned back to my book and I heard their laughter increase. They think I'm just so jealous of their boyfriends being older and affectionate...well newsflash for them....I could care less.

The whole day seemed to tick by so slow and all I dealt with was Ashley bragging about her neck and Paige laughing harder and harder each time. I was finally in my last period of the day and thankfully Ashley wasn't in it, but Craig was.

I saw him look my way through the corner of my book. It was study after-all so what else should I do? Actually study? Suddenly something was thrown at my desk and I jumped. I picked up the folded paper and opened it.

_Ellie-_

_I'm sorry we got cut off before. But you're right about a lot of things and I want to talk about them with you...maybe not now, but later on. _

_-Craig_

_p.s. Are you actually reading that book?_

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't believe how ridiculously childish this was, but I wrote back anyway.

_Craig-_

_Of course I'm actually reading my book. It's a book with words...go figure. Anyway of course I'm right. I've been hanging around Ash enough to know almost as much as she does about you so I know how you work. I don't care when we talk about them either, but I'd be glad to talk to you._

_-Ellie_

_p.s. I just **love **what you did to Ash's neck._

I folded up the paper and threw it back at him when the librarian wasn't looking. I watched him open it and smile, as he reached the bottom he gained a look of guilt. He began writing something back then crumbled up the paper and stood up. My eyes focused on nothing but his as he walked over to my desk.

The librarian gave him a confusing look and continued reading.

"Ellie, we need to talk and we need to talk now." Craig said slightly above a whisper.

I looked at the librarian and noticed her glancing out of the corner of her eye. I grabbed Craig's hand and lead him behind a few shelves of books, well out of the librarian's reach.

"Ok Craig, what do you need to talk to me about." I wouldn't look at him, after how he's been acting he didn't deserve it.

I watched him look at the floor and then at a shelf of books. I lifted my hand and brought up his head.

"Craig, what the hell do you want? I didn't stop reading my book for this stupid crap."

He looked at me with such a face that it seemed like a...dare I say it...longing for me. I wasn't sure what to do, but look away. This time he touched my face and I turned to meet him.

"Ellie...I need you...so much more than you could ever know."

I touched his face, mine now stained with tears.

"Craig.....I...I need you too, but Ashley....." I trailed off.

"Ellie....Ashley doesn't matter to me right now because she doesn't understand me, nobody understands me like you."

"But Craig she's my best friend," I turned away, " I could never do anything that would hurt her."

I began to walk away from him, but he grabbed my hand.

"Craig.....please...this is hard enough."

"Ellie...." He pulled me close and placed his lips on mine.

Sparks flew and I felt as if I could fly, my whole world was spinning around me and I didn't notice a damn thing.

I pulled away, "Craig....I can't do this."

He embraced me, "Ellie, please try and understand the thoughts going through my head right now. All my problems, all my suffering, you're the only one who can fix the pain. You're the only one who can mend the pieces of my soul.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
_

"Craig, I'm broken too, but I'm getting through it. You can do it without my help. Y-  
you have Ash."

"This isn't about Ashley anymore. It isn't about her, it isn't about anything except you and me.

_Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
_

I reached for my band and began to snap it.

'I can't deal with this...this is too much pressure and confusion upon myself. I need something, I need to ease the pain._'_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed, _

"Ellie, just trust me."

I decided to trust him, I looked deeply into his chestnut eyes and he kissed me again.

_  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more. _

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.

As we part for air I begin to cry, I couldn't believe how happy I finally was, but how was I going to live it down, to know that I was the girl that ruined Ash's life again.

He looked at me, " What's wrong?"

I smiled, I real genuine smile, "It's just that for the first time I'm happy...I'm truly happy."

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child. Lie to me,  
_

"Well, I'm glad that we can be happy. This is something I've always wanted....you're something I always wanted.

_Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
_

For the rest of the study we held each other and spoke of our hidden secret love. I never knew that I could share something so deep and something so wonderful with someone this extravagant.

As we walked out of the library, Ashley met up with Craig and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. I didn't move at all because I knew anything Ashley did didn't matter anymore. I knew how Craig felt, I was his savior. I was the one who could save him, who could be there for him when he needed me. Not Ashley...she didn't understand...she'll never understand our souls.

"Craig...aren't you going to kiss me back? What's been going on with you today?"

He looked at me and I spoke, " Hey, I should get going. I need to meet Marco at my locker anyway."

"Ok El, I guess I'll call you later okay?" Ashley smiled.

The red hickey still glared at me, "Yea...call me later.....-looking at Craig- I'll see you around."

He smiled as I watched him embrace Ashley from a distance.

_I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
_

I knew it didn't matter anymore, I had gotten what I wanted. I had Craig, he was mine and that's all that mattered.

-------------------------------------

"Craig what's been going on with you? You've been acting so strange and you've been hanging around Ellie all day. Is there something going on?"

Craig hesitated, 'Should I tell her now? Get it over with early instead of making the same mistake again?'

"No...nothing's going on. What would be going on? I mean she's your friend so I was just being nice to her this morning and we have study so we were talking, I promise you...nothing is going on."

Ashley smiled at her boyfriend, " Aw I'm sorry for ever doubting you Craig, I love you."

He stared down the hall at Ellie's retreating form, "I....I love you too."

It was at that moment that Ellie turned to see Ashley kiss Craig and Craig return with what seemed like much passion.

_I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
_

Her eyes welled with tears as she ran down the hallway...it didn't matter where she was going, as long as it was somewhere she could get rid of the pain.

---------------------------------------

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I knew it was too good to be true. I kept running and running with all the strength I could muster. I finally collapsed in front of what looked like the janitor's closet and I reached for the knob. I felt it click as I opened the door and darted inside.

I pulled the string for the light and walked over to the random desk. Pulling off my pack, I dumped it's contents onto the table.

"Ah, there it is....sweet salvation.'

I thought as I reached for the razor. I lifted my arm-warmer and placed the razor to my skin, lightly applying pressure then increasing it as I moved across my arm.

Little droplets of blood dripped into the sink.

_So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
_

I didn't try to stop the blood, I placed cut after cut upon my arm.

_Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
_

Finally after I lost feeling in my arm I stopped. My energy was draining quickly. I staggered out of the janitor's closet and walked over to my locker, arm still oozing blood.

I tried to shake off the lightheaded feeling, but my knees shook as I collapsed to the floor. From a distance the picture is still plastered in my mind.

_I breathe,  
_

Ashley and Craig embracing each other, kissing each other, secretly laughing at me. My emotions have been toyed with again and again.

_I breathe-  
_

I felt my body go numb as I laid on the floor, I saw someone come down the hall and scream at my figure. I couldn't hear them, I couldn't see them. My breath grew weak and it seemed as if my heart had stopped. Before I closed my eyes I muttered one word.

"Why?"

_I breathe no more._

_-----------------------------------------_

Craig sat in his room with Ashley. They had just finished their daily make out session when his phone rang.

It was Marco.

Craig picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"CRAIG! THANK GOD YOU PICKED UP! SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED TO ELLIE!!!!"

His eyes began to well with tears as Marco explained what happened and where she was.

"M-Marco....is she......gonna make it?"

"It's too soon to tell.....she's lost a lot of blood."

"I-I'll be right there." Craig hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket.

Ashley followed him as he rushed down the stairs.

"Craig...what's going on? What was that call about?"

"It's all my fault....everything is my fault. I need to go."

She looked scared, "Craig.....are you okay? What's your fault? I'm coming with you."

Craig turned to her with an angry yet upset look, "NO! Ashley you stay here or go home or something. You just can't come with me."

With that he ran out to his new car and sped to the hospital.

About 10 minutes later he arrived and ran through the double doors.

"Hi my name is Craig Manning and I'm here to see Ellie."

The nurse looked up at him through her round glasses, "Yes, well Mr. Manning she's on the 3rd floor in the critical condition section."

"Thank you so much!"

He rushed to the elevator and pushed the up button as fast as he could.

'Damn it! Why is this thing taking so fricken long! Forget it! I don't have time to take this thing."

He sprinted all the way up the stairs to see Marco sitting in what seemed like a lobby, he was holding a tissue and quietly sobbing.

"Marco!"

He ran to his friend and embraced him. Together they cried for what seemed like hours as they stood there in the middle of the lobby.

Marco and Craig sat down as he began to explain what happened. He told him how someone found Ellie lying by her locker surrounded by a pool of blood. They rushed her to the hospital and Marco got a call from the doctor. He was the first person listed on her emergency card.

Craig explained what had happened in the library and about how he kissed her.

"So I think she might have seen Ash kiss me."

"Craig....who do you care for? In all seriousness. I mean you can't just play them out like last time, you remember what happened. Now because of your ignorance Ellie is in the hospital."

Craig placed his head in his hands, "I know. This is all my fault. If I hadn't kissed her in the library...if I had waited until after school....maybe she wouldn't be like this."

Marco looked at him shocked, "That's what you think the problem is? Craig, you need to decide what you want. Ellie could DIE because you don't know what you want."

Craig's eyes began to tear, "Marco don't you think I know that?!? I don't want anything bad to happen to Ellie. I care about her so much, she can't die."

"Craig.....it's going to be alright...I know she'll make it."

The two sat together and waited....and waited...and waited.

"Now I know why they call it a waiting room." Marco joked.

Craig tried to chuckle, but stopped dead in his tracks when the doctor came out.

"Are you Marco DeRossi?"

Marco stood up, "Y-yes I am. Ellie...is she okay?"

The doctor looked at his clipboard and then at the boys.

"Boys.....She's......."

----------------------------------------

A/N: You know I honestly think I enjoy torturing you people with these cliffhangers. It's just SO fun. But I'm sorry....if you hate me it's ok. Next chapter shouldn't take too long. Anyway as usual plz R&R!


	3. Hospital Visit

_Brittle Souls_

_Chapter 3: The Hospital_

**

* * *

A/N: Yessssss! Another chapter of brittle souls is complete! You must forgive me for taking so long, but it's a long chapter so hopefully that makes up for it! And if you're a first timer reading this fic please please check out some of my other degrassi fics. People tell me they're pretty good, so if it isn't too much trouble leave me a review eh? Alrighty well enough of me going on and on and on...On with the fic!**

* * *

"Boys...she's...going to make it."

The two sighed with much relief and Craig's knees buckled as he collapsed.

"This...is great news thank you doctor."

Marco asked when they could see her and he led them into Ellie's room.

She was attached to a lot of machines and had an oxygen mask on. She was sleeping soundly and the doctor left them alone.

Marco was the first to approach her sleeping form, he grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Everything is going to be okay now El, we're here with you."

Craig didn't know what to say, it was his fault she was there and he couldn't change it.

"Craig? Are you alright?" said a teary Marco.

He tried to speak, but he couldn't find his voice.

"Yea, I'm choked up too, but can't you say anything? Any words to help her?"

He walked up to Ellie and slowly stroked her cheek, "Oh Ellie, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I promise you. When you awake from this nightmare we'll be together, no Ashley, no anybody. Just us, two understanding souls." He was crying as he heard the door open.

"Ellie!" Ash screamed as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Ash, I thought I told you not to follow me!" Craig was pissed, he didn't want Ashley to see him like this. She might find out before she was suppose to.

"I did go home Craig, but then Ellie's mom called me and told me what happened! What was I suppose to do? Stay home while my best friend was dying?"

"You know that's not what I meant. I just didn't want you to know...not yet."

Ashley looked confused, she noticed Craig's hand on Ellie's cheek, "Craig...what's going on? You didn't have anything to do with this did you?"

"NO!" Craig protested, "Well, in a way I guess I did...but it wasn't completely my fault."

"Craig! How could you? What could you have done that made poor Ellie do this?" She screamed.

"HEY!" Marco yelled. "Ellie is asleep, she can't get any rest if you people are screaming your heads off."

Ashley sighed, "I'll be downstairs in the caf. getting coffee. This isn't over Craig. We'll talk more about this later." with that she turned and closed the door.

Craig sighed, he wanted to tell Ashley about Ellie, about how much he loved her, but how would she react? He was afraid to find out.

Suddenly the door opened again to reveal Ellie's mom.

"Oh my god...Eleanor!" She gasped.

Marco let go of Ellie's hand and moved so her mother could grasp on to her child.

"Oh my poor Eleanor. How did this happen to you? What would make you do such a thing? You were good for so long, why oh why would you turn to this?" She whispered as she began to cry.

(**A/N: Did you ever notice that in the episode where Ellie's mom finds out she cuts that her crying is so...well bad? It's horrible acting in my opinion and I totally hate it. She ruined that moment and made me laugh...such a horrible person I am I know, but hey...she sucks that much.**)

"Um, excuse me Miss Nash?" Marco said.

She lifted her head from her daughter's chest, " Yes?"

"I think you need to talk to Craig. -turning to Craig- I think I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll see you later." slowly he walked out of Ellie's room taking one last look at his best friend.

Miss Nash turned to face Craig as she looked him up and down, "So...you're this...Craig is it? That Marco says I should talk to?"

"Yes I am." Craig answered, not quite sure what else to say.

"Say aren't you that boy Ashley's going with? That rugged guitar player, you're the one that cheated on her with that girl a few years back right?"

"Well, y-yes I am." Craig was getting nervous...how did Ellie's mom know so much about him!

"Ah, I seem to know much about you. Scared yet? Ellie tells me everything Ashley tells her. Your girlfriend drowns my poor daughter with her problems, as if she doesn't have problems of her own." she turned to her daughter and ran her fingers lightly over her bandages.

"I know and I'm sorry. All she ever does is complain...mostly about me. She doesn't think I'm good enough and she's probably right. She deserves someone who truly loves her and wants to care for ever aspect of her life. My heart is too open for someone like Ash, but she's too blind to see that."

Craig wasn't completely sure why he was opening to Ellie's mom, a complete stranger to him, but for some reason he felt there was no one better...at least at the moment.

"I'm sorry I'm telling you all this. You probably don't wanna hear a sappy teenage story."

She smiled a little, "No, go on. I wouldn't mind hearing a sappy teenage story every now and then. Tell me what happened with everything and maybe...if you happen to know what happen to my Ellie."

"Well, it all started a while back with Manny. She was the first girl to like me when I first moved here. She was cute and sweet, so I went on a date with her and it turned into a disaster. That was when I met Ashley, the girl who changed my life. Manny sort of understood to a point and Ashley and I started dating. For a while we were on and off, more off than on really, but she was an all around great person. She was independent and I loved that about her, but when she found out her father was gay she became gothic and depressed. It was hard for me to deal with, but I got over it eventually. After we had been going steady for a while she was finally ready...ready to give up her...well..."

"Her virginity?" she asked.

"Yea," Craig blushed.

"It's great so far Craig, please continue."

"Oh okay. Well anyway she was finally able to give up her...virginity to me, but I told my friend Spinner and he ruined it. She got all upset because I told one friend. She went into this whole thing about it being special and sacred and blah blah blah. I really didn't mean to ruin anything because I honestly do care about her. But then she told me that it was never going to happen so I just left. Grabbed my coat and walked out the door, completely vulnerable. That was when Manny came back into the picture. She had still loved me after all this time and I had to admit, she was a lot cuter than last year. She followed me out the door and into the street. She wanted to comfort me more than ever. She told me that Ash was lucky to have such a great guy and that she would never take anything with me for granted. I knew she meant it, but a part of me knew she was doing it because of the fight we just had. I tried to tell her that I couldn't take anything anymore and she said she understood completely, so we went back to my place. She loved what I did to the place...lights and decorations, everything looked great. She asked me to play her a song, a song that I played for Ashley confessing my love."

"And did you play her the song Craig?" Mrs. Nash asked.

"Well, I started to play it before she butt in. She started to tell me how great I was and telling me that if Ashley didn't see how great I was then she didn't deserve me. It was that moment that she took the guitar and kissed me before I realized what was going on. But she assured me it was fine so we continued to kiss. Things heated up and finally I got what I wanted for the night. I took someone's virginity, Manny's. It took a while before everything finally sunk it, that I did it. That I had sex with someone and it wasn't even my girlfriend. I felt guilt, but thought about the facts, Manny was a great person and I did care about her, but Ashley I might have loved you know?"

"I see where you're coming from. So you had sex with Manny and you might love Ashley, how did that go the next day?"

"Oh boy was it confusing. Manny came up to me and I didn't know what to tell her, then to make matters worse, Ash wanted me back! She was all like, I talked to Paige and I was stupid so I'm sorry and I still love you so you better take me back. Me, still in a vulnerable position, didn't know what to do. So I did whatever came to my mind first. I told Ash I loved her. Manny was devastated, but I explained to her that I cared about her too and that what we had really meant something to me. It wasn't until Christmas that things started to get out of hand. See I was still seeing Ash, but I sort of had an affair going on the side with Manny."

"A player huh? I've dealt with them before. So Christmas came and everything fell apart didn't it?"

"That's exactly what happened. Everything was great until they found out about each other and everything. I had thought Manny was the one before I went and told Ashley she loved her, but by the end of the talent show I was single for a long time. Later on me and Ash got back together and I found out I was bi-polar. I told Manny she was the biggest mistake of my life and I hate myself for it. I wish we could still be friends, but I know that'll never happen. Lately I've been questioning my feelings for Ashley because there's someone else I care about." He walked over to Ellie and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You've got a great daughter Mrs. Nash. She really is a good person, just stressed out, but very understanding. She may be the only person who truly understands me. Personally I blame myself for where she is right now."

Ellie's eyes began to flutter slightly, but Craig didn't notice. Ellie's mom however did, but stayed silent. She wanted to know how this Craig felt about her daughter and she wanted Ellie to know it too.

"So Craig, do you have feelings for my daughter at all?"

Craig hesitated before answering, "Yes, I have feelings for her, strong ones too."

Ellie's mind screamed out, 'Mom what are you doing!' But she didn't want to ruin it, not just yet.

"So, what does this mean Craig? What kind of feelings?" she knew exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Ok well, I really care about your daughter. She's the person that's bringing up questions with my relationship with Ash, not only is she beautiful, but she's so understanding. She just gets me you know? I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I kissed her...yesterday...in the library."

Mrs. Nash's eyes went wide, "Oh I see, so my Eleanor IS getting somewhere with boys...that's good."

"Um...yea. Well after that Ashley came to talk to me and I kind of kissed her too. I think that's what happened with your daughter. Because we talked for a while and she really likes me, and I like her too, but I just didn't get to telling Ashley that yet."

"So basically this is just like what happened with Manny and Ashley?"

"Basically, except the end is different, because I'm going to end things with Ash...for good. We can't work things out and at this point I don't want to, I just want to be with Ellie."

Mrs. Nash sighed, "Well," looking at Ellie, " you have my blessing. I want my Ellie to be taken care of, much better than I ever took care of her. Can you do that Craig? Can you take good care of her?"

Craig smiled, "Yup, I think I can do that."

Mrs. Nash smiled as Ellie pretended to yawn and wake up.

"Hey...what did I miss?" she asked.

Craig practically jumped off the ground, "Ellie! Oh Ellie I'm so sorry this is all my fault!" He walked over to her and gently stroked her face.

"That's it, things with me and Ash, they're over. I don't want her, I can't be with her when I really wanna be with you."

Ellie squealed and pulled Craig in for a deep kiss, she pressed her lips to his just as Ashley walked in.

"E...Ellie? Craig? What's going on?"

Ellie tried to pull away, but Craig wouldn't let her go. Ashley began to tear up, Ellie couldn't bare seeing her best friend cry, she had to stop kissing Craig. Finally Ellie managed to break away from Craig.

"Ashley...listen to me. I'm so sorry that it happened like this."

Craig spoke up, "Ashley I'm sorry, but I...I love Ellie and you and me...we're over. I didn't want it to end like this, but me and Ellie...we care about each other."

Ashley's tears of hurt became tears of rage, " Oh I see how it is now, what! Was this your plan the whole time? To become my friend and hook up with my boyfriend on the side? You set me up Ellie! Set me up to fall!"

Ellie wasn't going to just stand for all the accusations, "Look Ash, I'm sorry your boyfriend doesn't want you anymore, but don't take it out on me. It took you forever to finally put out and you weren't even his first. I didn't become friends with you just to hook up with your boyfriend, but that would have been a good idea after all the shit you've put me through. Always coming to me with all your problems as if I care and I always solved them didn't I! Not only did I have to deal with my own problems, but I had to deal with yours as well, and people wonder why I cut myself. You put me through so much stress that I can't even stand it, if I had wanted to set you up I would have done it a much more evil way and I wouldn't have waited this long. I'm friends with you because I want to, because I volunteered to get myself involved with you and now I can't get out. I'm sorry that your boyfriend wants to be with me, but get over it!"

Ashley stood there dumbfounded, not quite sure what to say.

Craig smiled brightly, "Yea Ellie! That's my girl!"

Ashley shot Craig an evil glare, "Shut up Craig. You know what fine Ellie, that's it. I won't bother you with anymore of my problems, so you can just go on with your life without me in it!" She quickly opened the door and slammed it closed.

Craig just smiled at Ellie as she turned to her mom, "Mom...I'm sorry about everything. I didn't want you to find out about this, I didn't mean to cut myself again. I was so overwhelmed with everything that I...I just..." tears began to stream down her face.

Her mom quickly embraced her daughter.

"Shhh, it's okay Ellie. It's not completely your fault, I understand. I'm sorry all this happened to you baby, I love you. Just promise me you'll never do this again."

Ellie sniffed,"I won't mom I promise, I love you too."

It was such a moment and Craig didn't want to ruin anything so he sat down in a chair, but then Marco walked in.

"Hey I heard that Ellie woke...oh...sorry." Marco blushed. Everyone just laughed, it was such a good day.

**

* * *

A/N: Yay! Finally a happy ending! Something good! Well I'm sorry it took so long to update this fic. I started others and then I got into some other stuff and school has begun to overwhelm me and blah blah blah! I hate giving you people excuses, but I'll try to get this next chapter up as soon as I can! Please review!**


End file.
